List of Heroes Alliance (Billy2009's Version) Episodes
The list of episodes from the American web series, Heroes Alliance. Season 1 # Heroes Alliance, Mobilize! Part 1 #* Teaser: After he, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Cliffjumper and Gears stop the Decepticons of attacking a power plant, Optimus Prime get struck by a strange and mysterious portal. #* Main Plot: After being struck by the portal, Optimus arrives in a dimension where he help out rebels of defeating Megamo, an evil demon/alien/cyborg-like bring, and save of what left of their home. But however, Megamo learn that inter-multidimensional and seek to conquer Optimus' home dimension while he and the rebels deal with his top generals, Fatina and Loudimo. However, while Megamo seek to conqueror Optimus' home, Spider-Man, Jason Lee Scott and Agumon find themselves unexpectedly arrives and help out Optimus and the rebels. # Heroes Alliance, Mobilize! Part 2 #* Teaser: A recap from the previous episodes. #* Main Plot: After helping out Optimus and the rebels of defeating Megamo and his generals, Optimus, Spider-Man, Red Power Ranger and Greymon start of forming an team together of teaming up with various other heroes and fighting against numerous other villains in the entire multiverse. But than, an revenge-hungry Megamo seeks vengeance on the newly formed Heroes Alliance by attacking each of their home dimensions, while Fatina and Loudimo also help out, as well! But will the newly formed Heroes Alliance be able enough of fighting against Megamo's awesome powers and save their home universes? # This is no Time for Love! #* Teaser: #* Main Plot: Toba gain help from an stranger to create an army of mutant ninja. Garu gain help from the Heroes Alliance to stop them and saves Sooga Village. So, you may think that they are not having another problem in their hands, right? Wrong! Pucca start to interferencing the team's mission, due to her obsession crush on Garu. How will our heroes stop Toba and his mutant ninja army if Pucca just keeps interference in their task because her crush with Garu? # The Inter-Multidimensional Doors #* Teaser: #* Main Plot: When Woo Foo Knights Yin and Yang learn that Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard invents a machine that allow him to open ups numerous doors to the entire multiverse! Yin and Yang gain help from the Heroes Alliance to stop him. # # # # # # # # # # A Perchance to Dream #* Teaser: #* Main Plot: # # # # # Attack of the Decepticons! (1) #* Teaser: #* Main Plot: # Autobots to the Rescue! (2) #* Teaser: A recap from the previous episode. #* Main Plot: Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes